It's All Because of the Coat
by Annie Coomes
Summary: Possilbe ending for Doomsday. All the Doctor can do is watch Rose die.


It's All Because of the Coat

A possible ending for Doomsday

* * *

The Doctors jacket hung on the abandoned peg inside the Tardis. Its brown exterior contrasting against the colours of the wardrobe, in its pocket lay a crumpled handkerchief, Rose's screwed up tissue and the Sonic Screwdriver. The Tardis continued to hum as the coat lifelessly hung there.

'Damn it!' The Doctors angry yell echoed through the empty metal chamber. In front of his stood the glass that separated him from the only thing that mattered: Rose. He was in a large control room of an abandoned ship – well they had thought it was abandoned- that was until the Gurask had returned. They were short creatures – barley reaching the Doctors waist, they had pug like faces and reminded the Doctor of a dog that had ran into a brick wall. All that mattered was on the other side of the glass wall Rose stood trapped in a sand storm.

The Tardis was on a trolley that was labelled 'incinerator', and slowly it rolled along to meet its' fate. The flames danced hungrily ready to accept their latest feast.

Rose could feel the wind in her hair tangling it into impossible knots, the sand blew into her face marking her and burning her. All she could do was stand and look at the glass where he stood – just watching her.

He lent his head against the glass his eyes meeting hers – he'd thought it over a million times yet every scenario just couldn't work. She was well and truly trapped.

'**Shutters close in five….'** the annocment burst through the air causing the Doctor to start. He ran his fingers through his hair with one image playing over and over in his mind.

'_Rose are you finished yet?' the Doctor yelled into the bathroom door. It seemed each time she went into the bathroom the longer she took. _

'_Almost' came shouting back to him. He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair; they were going to be late at this rate. All he had wanted to do was show her the three suns of Sicily setting over the sand planes of Geroba. _

'_Okay, okay I'm here!' she called out as she ran out of the bathroom. He took a minute to check her over and then grinne_

'_Right, let's go' he said. He pulled his jacket off and slung it onto a peg in the wardrobe, he went outside to wait for Rose._

'_Oi! Hurry up!' he called to her not wanting her to miss this moment._

'_I'm coming!' she moaned back as she slipped her hand into his coat pocket, she left a folded tissue in there for him to find later. She grinned to herself as she checked herself in the mirror then ran out the door._

The Doctor knew he should have removed the Sonic Screwdriver before leaving his coat, but he was only going to show her the sun set – what could go wrong? It turned out everything.

The Tardis toppled in its cart and the doors flew open. It was as though the ship knew what was happening, as the Tardis was being righted the doors to the wardrobe flew open and his coat began to flap around the room. The coat fell back to the floor as the Tardis was rightened but Rose's scrap of paper flew out of the door, carried by a gentle breeze.

'**Four**'

The Doctor pressed his hand to the glass knowing there was nothing he could do, he didn't have the Tardis, he didn't have the Sonic Screwdriver and now he wouldn't have Rose.

'**Three'**

Rose pressed her hand to his. Her face was bleeding from the impact of the sand grains against her skin, tears rolled freely mixing with her blood. She could see the torment in the Doctors' eyes as they became glassy.

'**Two'**

The Doctor pressed his forehead to the glass – this was as close as he would ever get to Rose again. There were no words to say. Her eyes meet his and she nodded, she offered him a small smile as she wiped the blood from her face. Her skin was quickly blistering from the heat of the three suns and she pressed her bloody hand to the glass.

'**One'**

The Doctor swallowed and hit the glass with his fist, Rose moved her hand to where his face was – she would cup his cheek if she could- a bloody hand print followed by a smear marked the window.

'**Shutters closing'**

The metal sheets started to close down over the windows and the Doctor fell to his knees. He looked at Rose for the last time, her hair blowing around her, sand shooting at her face, blood and tears trickling down her skin, but her smile stayed on. She gave him one last mind blowing grin before the shutters slammed shut. The Doctors head fell back against the frame and he let the tears fall freely.

Roses note blew through the air and landed at the Doctors feet. He picked it up and smelt it – it still smelt of her- this was all he had left to remember her by. He opened the note and despite his tears, despite his sorrow: he smiled.

* * *

I Still can't believe Rose is leaving! Hope you liked this possilbe ending. 


End file.
